Changes
by XxmorticiansdaughterXx
Summary: When Sasuke and his team come back to Konoha after six years, they are met by a surprise on Tsunade's office. Sorry I suck at summaries. Reveiw! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

It has been six years since my friend Uchiha Sasuke, left the village, and today is the day he came back. But he did not come back alone; he brought his team with him…A large man named Juugo, a shark man named Suigetsui, and a red-haired ugly whore named Karin. While Sasuke was gone me and Sakura have grown stronger we are both anbu black ops. Sakura is no longer the weak little girl she used to be she is now anbu captain and has surpassed her teacher Tsunade. She is currently on a solo assassination mission and should be arriving soon after the teme and his team.

Sasuke's team and I were now currently in Tsunade baa-chan's office. When Sakura came through the door, she looked horrible she had a katana pierced through her abdomen and several cuts and bruises. Despite all of these injuries she stood tall and unfazed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Be quiet Naruto, it's called an assassination mission baka" Then she noticed the shark guy staring at the sword admiringly. She pulled the sword straight from her stomach and tossed it to him. "Here if you want the damn sword so bad take it" She snapped.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Yes I know Naruto, that is why I am here to tell Tsunade-sama the success of my mission, then leave to heal myself and go back to work"

"Sakura! There is no way in hell you are going back to work!" Baa-chan yelled.

"Ne I will be fine just some healing, a blood transfusion, and a take some soldier pills then I will be fine"

"Sakura! You will not go back to work that is final; you have three days off to rest. And I mean rest! And if I catch you in the hospital after you heal yourself I will make sure you will not be able to walk for a week!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" She said with a sigh.

"Sakura-chan haven't you noticed the Teme is back?"

"Yes Naruto I have."

"See! See! I didn't break my promise!"

"Hai you have not, Naruto I will see you later. Ja ne"

"But Sakura-chan!" But it was too late she had already left in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

Sasuke POV

I watched the Dobe talking to the Hokage when the door burst open and in came a woman with lots of cuts and bruises and a sword pierced through her stomach. I looked over the rest of her body; she was in anbu uniform and had a cat mask on. When she took off her mask pink hair fell down to her waist. Wait pink hair? It was Sakura? How can a weakling like her be an anbu? How can she be emotionless and be unfazed with a sword stabbed through her stomach? The Sakura I knew would be crying her eyes out and begging for help. And when she saw me she would be in tears and throw her arms around me. Hn, not normal.


	2. Chapter 2  Author's Note

** Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites or story alerts and to those who have reviewed.**

** To WhatChuuKnowBoutMe- Thanks, and I will try to make my chapters longer and update soon.**

** I need atleast one more review until I update again thanks **

**EvanescentOnyx**


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 2

Sadly I do not own Naruto sniffle

"talking" **'inner' **'thoughts'

Sakura's POV

I was surprised to see Sasuke was back. I think I hid my emotions well enough. I wish he did not come back especially his team. I put Sasuke back to my mind and walked into the hospital. I got constant stares from the nurses and doctors. They probably heard of Sasuke's return and expect me to be crying by now. But I am not the little girl I once was, I am an adult, and a ninja. I do not feel anything towards him anymore.

**' You know that's total bull shit right?'**

'Ugh why are you back? And you are wrong I don't feel for him'

**'Aw common you know you missed your inner. And it is bull I know all your feelings and all of your thoughts'**

'Hmm I do not feel anything for him. And go away'

**'Yes you do. And no'**

'Go. Away.'

**'Fine, but you do know you still feel for him'**

'Fucking inner'

**'I heard that'**

I inwardly growled and finished my healing and my blood transfusion. There was a knock on my office door and in burst Naruto. And regrettably so did Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHANNN!" Naruto yelled while pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"She can't breathe Dobe" Sasuke murmured.

"What did you call me teme?"

"Hn, Dobe"

"TEME"

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"Dobe"

"TE.."

"Enough!" I yelled.

"But Sakura-channnn" Naruto whined childishly.

"Enough fighting and get out I am trying to heal myself, it is hard to with both of you fighting."

"But baa-chan told me to tell you something"

"Then what is it?"

"What's what?"

"Naruto" I growled while hitting him over the head. I ignored his complaints when Sasuke spoke.

"She told me my punishment was twenty-four hour watch for 5 months with you" He said calmly. My eyes went wide.

"What? Why the fuck can't you stay with Naruto?"

"Because he is living with Hinata and there isn't room in his apartment." I glared at him for being so calm.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan you are the only one who lives alone" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Shut up Naruto. Come on Sasuke" I said as I walked out the door.

We walked in silence out of the hospital and down the street. I don't like the looks people were giving us. People stared at us with wide eyes and whispering to others. Some ran away after I glared at them. This will be a long five months. Great.

Sasuke POV

I didn't show my emotion to finding out that I would be with Sakura for five months. Hn, this ought to be interesting. I will be able to see how much she has improved. Like I actually care. We walked into her home; she still lives in the same house when she was a genin. She left the door open behind her for me to come in behind her. She went straight upstairs and left me down stairs. Her house was small and strangely quiet. Sakura came back down stairs out of her bloody clothes and into regular ones.

"Where are your parents?" I asked wondering. I saw her back tense and she stood still in the door way of her kitchen.

"They were murdered the night you left. Since I was knocked out on a bench I couldn't be there to help them" If it wasn't for my enhanced hearing I would have heard her… I couldn't hide my shock when she walked into her kitchen. She couldn't be there for her parents…Because mf me…Hn, these five months should be just great.


End file.
